Star-Struck Sally
by PenPerfect
Summary: Sally enters into the firework contest and decides to go all out with a bang, figuratively and literally!


Star-Struck Sally

The journey to fame is never easy. But one Inkwell citizen is willing to go through many lengths to gain the star power she desired and her name was Sally Stageplay.

Being in a town as small as Inkwell Isle, it was easy for her to gain an audience. It was a debate whether or not she had talent, but no one could deny that she was a show-stopper.

Sally was twirling around her baby when she heard a knock at the door. She placed her baby in his playpen, leaped into the air to receive a visit from the mailman.

"Mr. or Mrs. Stageplay?"

"Yes?"

"I have some mail for you,"

"Oh, thank you very much…" She stopped mid-way as a giant mountain of letters entered into house like a windstorm; she fell off balance and grabbed one the letters. "What are these? More bills?! This is simply absurd! I just been freed from the Devil's debt and this is what I am showered with?!" she ranted in a theatrical tone.

"Yeah, yeah you sold your soul, you told me this story. Your soul will be sold to bank if those notices are not met. Have a nice day," the mailman uttered in an annoyed tone and left down the street.

She and her husband Alfred were officially married after her debt to the Devil was cleared; but now the two were buried with nothing but bills and notices. That may have been due to spending on a new car, lavish leather furniture, and some of the expenses Sally had to pull out of her pocket to fund the Island's struggling theatre.

Alfred started hyperventilating, walking around the kitchen floor "What are we going to do? We're gonna lose everything! We're gonna lose the house! We're gonna be on the street! I can't survive out there!"

Sally ignored her husband's breakdown as she went through the mail until she spotted a flier with patriotic colors and bold lettering. It read "Come join Inkwell Isle's Annual 4th of July Fireworks Performance Contest!"

This lit up Sally's eyes and smiled widely; she grabbed her husband by the collar to look at the flier.

"Alfred! We're saved, look "The Grand Prize Winner will receive a cash price of over 2 thousand dollars!"

"If I enter into the contest and win, we can use it to pay off all our bills."

"But what if we lose?" Alfred asked.

"Nonsense! My performance will outshine the others! I just need some assistants."

Sally tried contacting everyone in town to assist her but had no luck until she contacted Cuphead and Mugman who offered to help.

"Now, I've called the two of you to do one job and that is organizing these fireworks in the form of my beautiful face."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mugman saluted.

"Just holler out when you're finished. I'll be inside choosing my outfit for my grand spectacle!" the woman headed inside, heading up to her and Alfred's bedroom that was supplied with a walk-in closet filled with over a hundred dresses and shoes. "Now, what will I wear?"

The two boys got busy nailing down the whole pile of fireworks. "Finished Mrs. Stageplay, whadya think?" Cuphead shouted out as Sally exited out of her upstairs balcony and gasped in shock.

"That is all wrong, my nose is too small to see. My nose should be bigger!" she ranted and entered back into the house.

More time passed and this time Mugman shouted out, "We're Mrs. Stageplay, we made your nose bigger!"

Sally came out and gasped; Now her nose was the size of a tomato!

"No, no, no! Now you formed my nose is way too big! Again!" she ordered as the brothers groaned.

Cuphead and Mugman worked tirelessly to form Sally's head but each time they finished, Sally demanded more changes from head being too bulbous to her mouth being below her chin area.

Nightfall arrived and the competition was already starting; the brothers were distracted by the many fireworks being lit up by some of the citizens, starting with Hilda, Djimmi and Grim whose performances stood out the most.

Sally and the brothers were shaking in their shoes as the judges were arriving closer to their location. She then lit up one of her husband's giant cigar she would take whenever she was stressed. "Boys, hurry up! The judges will be here any minute!"

"Um…I don't think we can," Mugman stammered quietly.

Sally, stomped out of the house, dressed in a sparkling red and blue dress with diamonds hanging down the bottom. She then saw her whole front yard punctured. "My yard! What have you done?!"

Alfred then drove up the driveway to gasp in shock and ran up to their damaged yard. "Sally! What happened?!"

"Oh, honey! These two mug-heads I employed ended up destroying our yard!"

"Hey! How is this our fault?! We're just doing what you wanted us to do!" Cuphead spoke back as Mugman nodded in agreement.

The judges we're heading up the block and Sally only had seconds to come up with act. She then spotted a giant firework entitled "Whoa, Mama! Firework".

"Sally, no!" Cuphead warned as he was pushed into yard pit. Sally

"Keep them busy, Alfie!" she grabbed the giant firework with all her strength.

"Ahem…Mrs. Sally Stageplay?" a judge called out as Alfred stood there sweating.

"Just a second!" Sally shouted from below her punctured yard; she was caught her breath and spat out her cigar that ended up lighting up the fuses of all the fireworks. She then tied up the large rocket to its stand, unknowingly tying herself up. "There! Now I'm ready!"

She screamed as she was launched into the sky. Alfred, the judges and the cup brothers stared up as they saw Sally ascended into the stars! The rocket exploded into the form of a heart as the other rockets formed into Sally's face that winked back from the sky and even kissed the moon!

Sally saw as she was descending down the display and had tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. "So beautiful!"

Alfred then caught her in his arms. She was covered in soot from the blast with her hair and dress ruined. The judges stood there in awe and slowly formed into cheers and applaud.

"We love it! I think we know the winner for this year! Mrs. Sally Stageplay!"

"We won, Sally! We won! You're right I am married to a star! Right, Sally? Sally?" Alfred cheered until his wife replied with a cough.

"You know it…babe!" Sally then kissed her husband.


End file.
